Fighter
Fighters are front line warriors trained to defend and protect their allies. Relying on powerful melee attacks and able to wield most weapons and wear heavy scale armor, fighters are generally found where the battle is at its thickest. Strong, tough and durable, fighters form the backbone of most combat parties. nb. Due to lack of Attack of Opportunities or Marking, fighters currently lack the ability to draw aggro or force mobs to attack them, often leading to the main tank of the party not getting attacked. Because of this, many people have started substituting a second member of another class in their party instead of a fighter. 'Features' *Defense Bonus: +2 fortitude *Starting Hit Points 15 + Constitution (6 per level thereafter) *Class Feature: **Resolve: +1 to attack when at half health or below. 'Powers' 'Level 1' #'Steel Serpent Strike' #*Uses: At will #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR vs AC #*Damage: 1W+STR #*Effect: slow #*Duration: saving throw #'Brute Strike' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR vs AC #*Damage: 2W+STR #'Second Wind' #*Uses: Once per adventure, free action #*Range: Self #*Healing: 25% of max hp 'Level 2' Players at Level 2 get to choose between Charge and Boundless Endurance. Boundless Endurance is by far the most common choice giving a few points of regen back for a few turns. Note: Boundless Endurance is regeneration rather than healing, so won't benefit from equipment that gives bonus healing. Charge is nice to get a first attack against an enemy across a battlefield, although without any stunning moves, it's hard to see how this could be a great advantage. It does at least reduce the turns a fighter is hanging around mostly-useless at range. #'Charge' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Self #*Effect: +5 speed, +1 attack roll #*Duration: 1 turn #'Boundless Endurance' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Self #*Effect: 1+CON regeneration #*Duration: 3 turns 'Level 3' Players at level 3 get to choose between Sweeping Blow and Precise Strike. For Sweeping Blow to be superior, a fighter would need to be adjacent to at least 3 enemies. Considering this will happen rarely, and that fighters get another choice at the skill at level 9, Precise Strike tends to be the more frequent choice. #Sweeping Blow #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Burst 1 (all enemies around the fighter) #*Attack Roll: STR vs AC #*Damage: 1W+STR #Precise Strike #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR+4 vs AC #*Damage: 2W+STR 'Level 4' #Choose two attributes to get +1 point each. 'Level 5' Players at Level 5 get to choose between Crack the Shell and Dizzying Blow. Crack the Shell is a great power attack, dealing massive damage particularly at this level. The AC modifier makes it a great skill to use when the whole party can attack as well (such as against a solo boss). Dizzying Blow however knocks an enemy prone, making it great for use against a melee enemy, then moving out of combat with them, leaving them a wasted turn as they recover before they are able to move into combat once more. #'Crack the Shell' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR vs AC #*Damage: 3W+STR #*Effect: -2 AC #*Duration: saving throw #'Dizzying Blow' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR vs AC #*Damage: 2W+STR #*Effect: knock prone #*Duration: 1 turn 'Level 6' Players at Level 6 get to choose between Unbreakable and Battle Awareness. Unbreakable is a lovely skill to use if you happen to know you're about to get attacked a lot, or if you have ongoing damage, in general though it is a bit of a gamble as to whether you will be attacked much in the subsequent two turns or not. Battle Awareness has now been fixed as of the Halloween update (15/10/11) and when activated, will provide a +10 Initiative for every subsequent encounter in the adventure. #'Unbreakable' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Self #*Effect: +5 Resist All #*Duration: 2 turns #'Battle Awareness' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Self #*Effect:+10 initative #*Duration: adventure 'Level 7' Players at Level 7 can choose between Reckless Strike and Griffon's Wrath. Reckless Strike deals high damage, but has a lesser chance to hit, making it best used against enemies with low AC but high HPs (caster bosses for example), or in conjunction with accuracy bonuses (such as flanking). Griffon's Wrath deals less damage, but reduces an opponent's AC and deals ongoing damage. This is a strange move - reduced AC implies that allies should also attack the mob, but ongoing damage implies the mob should be allowed to live for a turn or two to make the most of the ongoing effect. Ultimately Reckless Strike tends to be more commonly used as it's overall damage output tends to be higher. #'Reckless Strike' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR-2 vs AC #*Damage: 4W+STR #G'riffon's Wrath' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR vs AC #*Damage: 2W+STR #*Effect: -2 AC, +5 ongoing damage #*Duration: saving throw 'Level 8' #Choose two attributes to get +1 point each. 'Level 9' Players at Level 9 get to choose between No Mercy and Thicket of Blades. No Mercy is a great finishing move, its improved accuracy and extreme damage means that anyone except a boss that can be targetted will likely be killed by it. Thicket of Blades however is a nice AoE attack. If you didn't get Sweeping Blow at level 3, Thicket of Blades might be worth picking up. If you can target 2 or more enemies, it's damage output will be roughly the same as (or better than) No Mercy. #'No Mercy' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: Melee #*Attack Roll: STR+2 vs AC #*Damage: 4W+STR #*Restriction: target must be bloodied #'Thicket of Blades' #*Uses: Once per encounter #*Range: burst 1 #*Attack Roll: STR vs AC #*Damage: 2W+STR #*Effect: slow #*Duration: saving throw 'Level 10' Players at Level 10 can choose between Stalwart Guard and Last Ditch Evasion. Sadly fighters get arguably the least useful L10 powers, although in a pinch they can be lifesaving. Last Ditch Evasion is great for becoming almost untouchable for a turn, helpful for if you know you are going to be hit by something hard, or simply for running through a trapfield to reach the door on the far side. Stalwart Guard is useful if the entire party is kept close, and will turn them from "hard to hit" to "almost impossible to hit" for a turn. Be mindful of enemies that target Fort or Will defences though. #'Stalwart Guard' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: burst 1 #*Effect: +4 AC, +4 REF #*Duration: 2 rounds (turns?) #'Last Ditch Evasion' #*Uses: Once per encounter, free action #*Range: Self #*Effect: +50 Resist All (does not stack with unbreakable) #*Duration: 1 turn Designing a Fighter 'Fighter Attributes' *A fighter's primary attribute is Strength, which will affect his accuracy and damage of all his skills, and his fortitude save (assuming Str is higher than Con). *Con is useful to provide a fighter with more HPs and to improve the usefulness of his Boundless Endurance skill (L2). However since Str will normally be higher, and by spending points here a fighter will inherently lower his Reflex and Will defences, it shouldn't be too high. *Dexterity increases a fighter's initiative. However since a fighter has other options at a later level to improve initiative, taking points in Dexterity for this reason shouldn't be a high concern. *Fighters should raise either Dexterity or Intelligence and Wisdom or Charisma to improve their Reflex and Will defences respectively. 'Race Choices' *Dragonborn lend themselves to fighters most obviously due their stat increase coinciding with a fighter's primary stat. The Dragonbreath attack is also highly useful for finishing off enemies on a few HPs, and becomes quite handy when it is able to target multiple enemies at once, or when combined with Cascade of Light (cleric skill). 'Equipment Choices' *Someone else is going to have to finish this for me. Category:Classes Category:Powers Category:Builds